


The Right Kind of Heart

by hakaseheart



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Multi, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A short collection of fic prompts from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cut Me a Slice

Hase eyed Jounouchi warily. He looked smug, and proud, and more than often that combination led to far more trouble than it was ever worth.

"What is it?" he grumbled, looking back down to the box in front of him. "Some new lockseed? A new driver?"

Jounouchi frowned and crossed his arms. “Neither,” he said, displeased at the lack of trust from his partner. “Here. Open it and see.”

That earned him another dirty look from Hase, but the rougher rider finally caved and opened the box. The lid was only halfway lifted when the scent and color became distinguishable, and then the lid was halfway across the room and Hase was standing to get a better look inside.

“ _Cake_ ,” he breathed, his eyes lit up with excitement. The cake inside was simple in its basic construction, with a walnut-brown frosting and decorated with all sorts of fruits and nuts. It smelled delicious and Hase’s mouth was already watering from anticipation.

'It's…” Jounouchi stumbled on the words, wanting the right recognition for giving Hase the cake, but also not quite able to show that amount of affection. “…it's good enough to eat, at least. And you're like a human garbage disposal anyway, you'd make good use of it.”

Hase was already diving for the nearest knife, sloppily cutting himself a slice and lifting it to his mouth. He bit into it wholeheartedly, scattering crumbs across the table, and Jounouchi was about to reprimand him for the mess when he saw the grin on Hase’s face.

"S’good," he said, and went back to devouring the slice in hand.

He refused to show it, but Jounouchi relaxed a little at that. The cake had taken him probably three times longer than anything Oren had made before, but it was his first real cake and he was so worried it was inedible. But Hase was devouring it like crazy, and he couldn’t help the swell of pride that blossomed in his chest.

Hase went on to cut a second piece, then a third, and Jounouchi suddenly scowled. “Hey! How are you supposed to know what it tastes like when you’re inhaling it that fast! Slow down, and cut me a slice!”

"Ah thoth hyu sed ith gahbaj?" Hase complained in mid-bite, but Jounouchi had already wrested the knife from him and the two went back to bickering in their familiar, comfortable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From dihchan: Jonouchi/Hase, ignoring canon break up, Jonouchi having having Hase test out his first cakes from Oren's teachings


	2. Made With Kotokoto

Two pairs of eyes stared at the steaming pot in front of them, more cautious than they’d had any need to be in a long while. The stew inside the pot _looked_ okay, and it _smelled_ okay, but still…

Ran swallowed nervously. As captain of the team, it was likely her responsibility to speak up with any concerns that regarded their health and wellbeing, after all. “Ah, Jan…?” 

Jan was still grinning broadly as he stood behind the pot. “Yeah?” His voice showed no fear or worry, and that only made the next question all the more difficult for Ran to ask.

"Are you sure this is…safe? To eat?"

The corners of Jan’s mouth twitched down into a pout, and he crossed his arms petulantly. “Of course it is! Miki’s child taught me to make it, so I made it with _kotokoto_ , so now it’s _umai_ ~!” He unfolded his arms and grabbed the handles of the pot to shake it at the two of them. "So eat!”

Retsu shot Ran a defeated glance, which the captain returned, and the two lifted their bowls in resignation. All Jan saw was the offered bowls, and he happily - if somewhat sloppily - filled each bowl to overflowing with meat, including his own. 

Exchanging another look, Retsu and Ran picked up their chopsticks with a chorus of “ _Itadakimasu_ " before timidly taking their first bites.

Jan watched, half a piece of pork dangling from his mouth, as his two beloved teammates tasted his cooking for the first time.

Both sets of eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation, for a moment that lasted nearly five lifetimes to the excitable red. But then each face relaxed, and the eyes opened up in a look of surprised shock as they chewed and eventually swallowed their bites.

"It’s…good!" Retsu was the first to exclaim out loud, before grabbing another piece.

"Really good!" Ran agreed, carefully picking out her second piece as well. "And this was first time cooking, Jan?"

"Yup!" Jan beamed proudly, scarfing down another pair pork cubes with a broad grin.

Retsu shook his head lightly as he shared a smile with Ran. “I guess we need to remember that you can learn technique, too,” he said, scolding himself as much as Ran. 

"And that you have the right kind of heart to cook for your friends," Ran agreed as she grabbed another piece of pork. "Thank you, Jan, for cooking."

"Welcome!" Jan proudly crowed, then pouted at his already-empty bowl as his stomach rumbled. Sharing the food he’d made meant less for him to devour, after all. "…so did anyone else make anything to eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From ekala: Gekitriangle bonding over food. Any food. Maybe someone actually cooked for once.


	3. The Tiniest Things

Micchi was well-aware of his weaknesses while fighting. He was smaller than some of the other riders, so he had more maneuverability, but he lacked strength or combat experience. And he knew he was in trouble when, of all people, Kouta noticed. 

But then, Kouta offered to help him out, and Micchi knew he’d be a fool to pass up any type of combat instruction. So the two met up at the Gaim base, after hours, and Kouta started to put Micchi through his paces.

"Like this," he’d say, and swing his arm, and Micchi would carefully and precisely mimic the move. Then Kouta would frown and do it again, and Micchi would copy it again, and it still wouldn’t be good enough. The third time, Kouta would come up behind him, one hand on Micchi’s hip, the other on Micchi’s arm, and guide his arm through the swing. 

Inwardly, Micchi steamed. He knew he was copying the move precisely, so he wasn’t sure why Kouta was being such a stickler for the tiniest things. But he put up with it, desperate to advance his knowledge in fighting in any way possible.

Micchi wasn’t suspicious of Kouta’s intent until the fourth hands-on demonstration, but even then he was able to push it aside. It wasn’t until the fifth one, when Kouta added a very deliberate squeeze to his hip, that he began to understand what might be going on.

From that point on, he stopped copying exactly and started making mistakes. The wrong angles, the wrong force, just a little something here and there that would prompt Kouta back to his side. And Kouta came, every time, hand on his hip or arm or back, each touch lingering a little longer, a little closer.

By the time their ‘lesson’ was over, Micchi could feel his heart pounding in his throat, and it wasn’t from exertion.

"Just one more thing," Kouta said, and it took Micchi by surprise. What more could there be? They’d covered punches, kicks, dodges, and jumps. But Kouta didn’t even bother demonstrating the last move first. Instead he moved straight in front of Micchi, hand on his hip, and used two fingers to tilt Micchi’s chin up so Kouta could give him a long and gentle kiss.

He wasn’t sure when it ended, exactly. He just remembered floating, Kouta turning an adorable shade of red, making some kind of excuse, and then fleeing from the base. And Micchi sank into the nearest chair, one finger drawing idle patterns on the table as the feel of Kouta’s lips lingered on his own. 

And he hoped, more than anything, that Kouta might have a few more moves to show him another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From kitarinastala: Micchi & Kouta... teaching each other some new moves... perhaps involving some hands on to do so ^_~


	4. Just a Glimpse

"N-no, I can’t!"

Nobu’s voice echoed from the other side of the door, wavering with his growing panic. Sighing, Ian shrugged his shoulders and looked over to King. “See? I said he wouldn’t do it.”

The light that glinted in King’s eyes was nothing less than determined. “I don’t know about that…” he said with a grin, then moved to lean against the door. “Nossan, c’mon, we’re both waiting for you~! At least _show_ us how you look!”

There was a short, strangled cry from inside the room, but the door did not open.

King gave him another moment, before gently trying the doorknob. Unfortunately for him, Nobu had thought ahead enough to lock the door tightly against his own lovers. “Ah, mou, Nossan…”

Ian sighed. “Here, move,” he said, sliding in next to King and pushing the brasher man out of the way. “Ne, Nossan,” he crooned as he leaned against the door. “It’s not as though we haven’t seen you wearing less, you know.”

He could hear a quiet squeak of acknowledgment from inside the door, so he pushed forward. “And, I mean, I went through the trouble of getting those for you in the first place…the least you can do is let me see how it looks.”

"It looks ridiculous," Nobu finally answered, his voice full of resignation. " _I_ look ridiculous.”

King crossed his arms and shrugged. ‘It’s just lingerie, Nossan~! C’mon, you’re strong enough to handle anything we throw at you, aren’t you?”

Nobu gave a choked sound from the other side of the door. “It’s _electric blue_!” he protested. “What were you thinking?”

For a moment Ian had to bite his lip to hold back his laugh. “I was thinking I wanted to see you with just a few bits covered in lace, No~ssan~,” he trilled, his voice oozing honey. “Just give us a glimpse, alright? Then we can get you out of those ‘ridiculous’ bits of lace.”

There was another pause, and then a slight creak as the door handle began to turn. “…just a glimpse, alright?” Nobu was in the middle of saying, but was ultimately interrupted as both Ian and King pushed their way through the door, much to Nobu’s dismay.

They spent the next half hour coaxing him out of the bathroom, but at least they got their glimpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From lucybeetle: Kyoryu~ King and/or Ian helps Hobbit get over his body conscious issues. Can be fluffy or sexy, up to you!


	5. The Colors

The  _colors_ _._

Ankh couldn’t help but stare at the large display in front of him, so bright and garish that not a single person on the entire street could have missed it. He certainly hadn’t, at least, and the moment he laid eyes on it he stopped caring entirely that Eiji had kept on walking.

It was another minute before Eiji realized that Ankh was missing, and thankfully found him rather quickly just a few dozen feet back. “Ankh?” he asked tentatively, then followed the Greeed’s eyes up to the giant side at the side of the road. “…oh.”

“ _This many,_ " Ankh murmured, almost reverently, before ripping his eyes from the display and looking at Eiji intently. "Why didn’t you tell me that this many different flavors of aisu existed?"

"I, ah," Eiji began slowly, trying to find the right answer. "I guess I kind of forgot? But since we’re here, you might as well try one." He dug a hand into his pocket for his spare pantsu and the money he kept inside.

"Three."

"What?" Eiji looked up from his counting, caught entirely off guard.

"Three. I want three."

The human pouted. “Ankh, why do you…I mean, I know you’ll  _eat_  three, it’s not like they’ll go to waste, but…” He watched as Ankh narrowed his eyes, and could see that there was no arguing this point. Sighing, he counted through the rest of his change. “Fine, three. But you don’t get any snack later today, then.”

Ankh waited until Eiji’s back was turned, sneered for a moment, then smirked to himself. A minute later Eiji returned with three aisu in hand, and Ankh snatched them all up in one careful swoop.

The bright green called out to him first, new and different and  _obviously_  not lime-flavored. He stuck it in his mouth as they began walking back towards the beach, sucking on it intently.

Ten seconds later, Eiji noticed that he was once again alone. This time he turned around to see Ankh just a few steps back, glaring at the green aisu like it had personally offended him.

"What?" he asked, already exasperated with his own idea of going to the beach. "What’s wrong?"

Ankh sneered at the aisu. “It tastes like  _leaves_ ,” he growled, spitting out the last word. “Why the hell would they make aisu taste like  _leaves_?”

Closing the distance between them, Eiji plucked the aisu from Ankh’s talons and gave it a taste. “Macha,” he eventually declared brightly. “Pretty good macha, too.” He waved it at Ankh teasingly, watching the bird’s face as it scrunched up into a grimace. “Sure you don’t want it?”

"Tch. Yes. I’m sure." Sneering at the aisu once more, he stuck the second one, bright pink and sweet-smelling, into his mouth. For a moment he scowled at it, completely untrusting of these new flavors, but then his face relaxed into a smug grin. "Much better."

Laughing, Eiji tugged at Ankh’s shirt, pulling him back into step as they walked down the street. “See? It wasn’t a total wash. And the last one is cotton candy, I think you’ll really like that one.”

Ankh grunted around the aisu. “Good.” Then, after another moment, followed it with, “but you still owe me a third aisu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From kitarinastala: Ankh & Eiji ...your reblogs put me in the mood for the beach... and there are really good aisu at the beach...? *hopeful grin*


End file.
